Como a Cenicienta
by Zelka Renji
Summary: Len es un estudiante común que debido a una mentirita piadosa se mete en un lío que pone en peligro su estabilidad social en el mundo escolar. Oliver, su mejor amigo, no permitirá que esto suceda, así tenga que convertirse en su "princesa" por una noche. ¡Primer Leniver en español! (Y tambien mi primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡La madrastra malvada ataca!**

San Valentín estaba cerca. Eso se podía comprobar al ver las pancartas, anuncios y regalos en forma de corazón que abundaban ahora en las calles. Y no sólo las calles, también en las escuelas se hacían presentes esas señales que te indicaban el acercamiento de la fecha roja. Para muchos, significa alegría, regalos, pasar tiempo con la persona querida, etc, pero para otras no es más que una simple fecha en el almanaque. Este era el caso de un rubio ojiazul amante de las bananas que deseaba que ese día en especial pasara y ya, para acabar con el reciente acoso de su compañero Piko, que se había incrementado los últimos días. Len odiaba que de la nada apareciera Piko y que comenzara a molestarlo de por qué no tenía pareja, por qué le encantaba estar sólo o incluso había comenzado a hacer dudas sobre su sexualidad y exponerlas ante sus demás compañeros. Pensando en esto, el rubio pensó que tal vez sería una buena opción buscar a alguna especie de pareja para evitar que eso siguiera, más pronto llegó a una conclusión. -"Lo mío definitivamente no es tratar con las mujeres".- Después de todo, le daba un nerviosismo terrible cada vez que trataba de entablar una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto, a menos que se tratara de un familiar o de la profesora. Todas las demás féminas le hacían actuar de una manera muy extraña, y no es porque fuera penoso o algo por el estilo. Simplemente, eso no entraba en el estilo "Kagamine Len". El chico suspiró con pesadez y reposó su rostro sobre su brazo en la mesa, comenzando a preguntarse a qué hora se le ocurriría a su profesora volver al salón a impartir un poco de "disciplina". El ruido que provocaban sus compañeros le estaba causando una terrible jaqueca. Creyendo que quedaría dormido en unos momentos, tomó su suéter y haciéndolo una especie de ovillo lo acomodó bajo él, a manera de almohada. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y su respiración se hizo lenta y tranquila, hasta que alguien azotó sus manos en la mesa del rubio, provocando que este último se exaltara y botara los papeles que estaba a su lado.

-Hey, "bella durmiente" ¿ya tienes a mi cita para este sábado?- Preguntó un albino con sonrisa altanera siendo rodeado por sus amigos que mantenían una mirada inquisitiva en el rubio.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó el ojiazul con una mueca en su rostro, sin llegar a entender de qué diantre hablaba el otro chico

-No te hagas el tonto- habló el chico de mirada bicolor. –Sabes bien de lo que hablo. La chica que me traerás este sábado. A esa a la que se supone vas a llamar "cita" tuya- culminó con una leve risita burlona

- Mnh- Len clavó su mirada en el mayor- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la chica que traiga será para ti?

-Bueno, tú sabes, ninguna chica en su sano juicio preferiría quedarse contigo cuando hay alguien como yo cerca-

- Para que te lo sepas- comenzó el rubio- no pienso venir este sábado, así que búscate tú mismo a tu propia diversión.-

-Ja- rió en seco el otro- Bien me lo decían los chicos. – Ni siquiera tienes una cita, por eso tienes tanto miedo de venir así que preferirás ocultarte en tu casa y hundirte en tu propia miseria- Dijo pateando con el dedo una inocente e infortunada goma que descansaba en el pupitre.

-Largo de aquí Piko-murmuró al sentirse acorralado, tratando de formular una respuesta inteligente para lo que se podía desatar en breve.

-Aaay, qué lástima me das, pobre sapito rubio, nunca conseguirás que una princesa te bese.-

-Pfff, y ahí vas con tu analogía de animales y cuentos de hadas. Verás, mi chica es demasiado especial como para traerla a un lugar como este repleto de papanatas estúpidos como tú- sonrió satisfecho Len, la respuesta había salido casi de forma natural.

-Oh, ya veo… Tienes miedo de que te la quite, ¿verdad? Pues para que la sepas, sólo bromeaba al principio con eso, tomando en cuenta tus gustos creo que preferiría ir tras tu hermana- Len bufó, no le agradaba que su hermanita se viera involucrada en discusiones suyas.- Pero has despertado mi curiosidad. La tienes que traer al baile que se hará el sábado, te guste o no, ya que… No quieres quedar como un mentiroso delante de toooodos nosotros, ¿verdad?- Dijo remarcando con énfasis la última palabra para atraer la atención del resto del grupo.-

Oh oh, ahora estaba realmente acorralado…

Len POV

Bien amigo mío, tal vez ahora era el tiempo de decir la verdad, ¿no? Sabía a la perfección que sería descubierto tarde o temprano, así que por que no declararse perdedor ahora y evitarse una vergüenza más grande posteriormente, ¿verdad? -Mnnnn… - ¿Verdad que si?– Pues…- ¿Len?- De acuerdo- Idiota! Cierra la boca - Pero más te vale alejarte de ella o te romperé la cara- ¡Soy un imbécil!

Fin del Len POV

-Es un trato- Sonrió satisfecho Piko, ofreciendo su mano, la cual Len tomó sin muchas ganas- Bien, creo que no necesito recordarte que sucederá si no lo cumples, ¿verdad? – Dijo manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios- Si, ya sé- Dijo rodando los ojos.- Bueno, pues creo que te dejo por ahora, creo que vas a tener mucho trabajo tratando de "contactarla"- dicho esto, ordenó con un ademán que sus amigos le siguieran y se retiró de la sala.

-Unas horas más tarde-

Nuestro ¿héroe? Por fin había ingresado a su domicilio. El arduo día escolar había culminado y ahora lo único que quería era ir a su habitación, después de todo, no había nadie en la casa a quien rendirle cuentas, al menos, no todavía. Sus padres trabajaban y Rin de seguro estaba paseando con sus amigas. Subió las escaleras mientras desabotonaba la camisa y aflojaba la corbata del uniforme, más su mente divagaba en las memorias del día... Todo iba más o menos mal hasta que llegó el recuerdo de su mentira. Con una ostra… Estaba en problemas. Entró a su habitación botando con destino incierto su mochila, la camisa y la corbata, dejándose caer en la cama dando un gruñido sonoro y muy remarcado.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota- Murmuraba para sí mismo. ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido semejante cosa? ¿Una cita? ¿En serio? Hubiera dicho mejor que era el hijo del presidente, tal vez eso era más fácil de cumplir que una cita para él.

-Ya qué, sólo me queda aguantar hasta el sábado y… y apechugar el resto del ciclo escolar- Gruño de nueva cuenta con fastidio. Estiró su brazo izquierdo para sujetar una almohada larga con forma de banana, la cual abrazó y acomodó para poder descansar un poco. Comenzó a dormitar de nueva cuenta, lo estaba disfrutando realmente debido a la relajación que sentía, todo era mucho mejor así, el perdido en el mundo de los sueños, alejado del mundo real y todos sus-

*Din dong*

-¡CON UN CARAJO! – gritó realmente estresado nuestro amigo rubio, parándose de la cama y comenzando a bajar a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras.

*Din dong, ding dong* sonaba cada vez más insistente el timbre

-¡Voy! – gritó levantándose del piso, al cual se había caído debido a un resbalón en el último escalón, más el timbre no paraba de sonar

-¡VOY!- Gritó realmente enojado dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, con ganas de partirle el cuello a quien sea que estuviera detrás de ella. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y una cara de infelicidad eterna-¡Qué quier- Oh- Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente- ¡Hola Len! – saludó con voz alegre un jovencito de más o menos su edad (en realidad, dos años menor que él) que vestía una playera blanca con el estampado de un pajarito azul celeste en el pecho, unos shorts en color negro holgados y calzaba patines, quien era además el causante de los últimos incidentes en la vida del mayor.- Hola Oliver- dijo sin mucho ánimo- -¡Vamos Len, ya es hora!- Siguió sonriente y con notable emoción el chico menor. -¿Hora?- Len comenzó a investigar en el atuendo del chico, tratando de adivinar de qué era "hora". Veamos, cabellera rubia despeinada como siempre, playera de todos los días al igual que el pantalón y… ¿Patines?- Oh, cierto- murmuró para sí. El mayor había olvidado por completo la promesa que le hizo al chico de enseñarle a hacer trucos en patines siempre y cuando Oliver le hiciera un cuadro para regalar a sus padres en su aniversario. Cabía destacar que la pintura ya estaba hecha y entregada. -¡Sí, Len, vamos, se nos hará tarde!- Dijo con insistencia el menor. Len sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa apenada- Lo siento Ollie, pero hoy no me siento de ánimos para- Oliver lo miró con desilusión- ¡Pero Len, tú me lo prometiste! Tú lo dijiste y sabes las muchas ganas que siempre he tenido de patinar como tú.- La mirada suave y color ámbar del niño comenzó a cristalizarse al sentirse traicionado por su mejor amigo.-Oliver- Murmuró Len al cruzar su mirada con la del chico. Sintió culpabilidad de inmediato, además de unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo, mimarlo y darle lo que quisiera como si de un cachorrito tierno se tratara. Demonios, ese niño tenía talento para el chantaje- Está bien, está bien, lo haremos- suspiró suavemente- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el niño de azul con la ilusión recobrada- Si,- sonrió Len con amabilidad- pero espérame un momento, iré por mis patines y por una ropa más cómoda- dijo Len alejándose de la puerta.-Está bien, yo te espero!- Sonrió el chico alegremente mientras se recargaba en la puerta a esperar a su amigo.- ¡Ya vuelvo!

**Y bueno chicos, al fin doy inicio a mi primera historia en la vida, espero con todo mi corazón les guste. Sugerencias son bienvenidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sale de la oscuridad usando, una armadura* Ho-hola chicos... etto... Ya hace un tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, antes de que quieran golpearme, déjenme pedirles perdón a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron review, de verdad, me hubiera gustado mandarles un mensaje privado lleno de gracias y abrazos, pero no soy muy buena con eso... Y lamento también haberlos hecho esperar, claro está si es que estan siguiendo mi historia [si lo hacen, de verdad, muchísisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias *cara de cachorrito*] , en fin, creo que estoy revolviendo hasta a mi misma xD [la verdad estoy delirando, son las 11:11 pm acá en México y mañana tengo examen a las 7:00 am ewe] como sea, les dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero mañana pueda subir otros dos ya que voy atrasada con mi horario planeado [tengo por publicar un par de one-shots *guiño*] en fin, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Todos están invitados al baile... ¿Puedo ir yo también?**

Después de algunos minutos Len bajó de las escaleras, usando una ropa más acorde para la ocasión. Una playera negra y unos jeans azules, eso era suficiente para él. Volvió al umbral de la puerta y se puso los patines mientras Oliver lo veía, aún emocionado. Cuando acabó con el calzado, cerró la puerta asegurando el respectivo cerrojo, depositando posteriormente la llave en su bolsillo. Ni bien hubo culminado la acción cuando el rubio menor lo había tomado de la mano y había comenzado a patinar a gran velocidad en dirección al parque. A pesar de los pronósticos hechos por Oliver, Len no protestó, ni gritó, ni nada en lo absoluto. Parecía estar ido, visitando lugares lejanos en lo que Oliver acostumbraba a llamar "Lennylandia". Llegando a las pistas, Oliver frenó en seco con cierta habilidad, denotando el que había practicado mucho para poder estar al nivel de Len. Sin embargo, este último no se percató del repentino frene sino hasta que acabó en el piso. Con Oliver. Encima suyo. Así es, nuestro amante de las bananas no tuvo tiempo de frenar, reaccionar, de parpadear siquiera, así que tampoco pudo soltar al menor sino hasta que ambos se encontraban explorando el mundo de las hormigas. Oliver río levemente, mientras se ponía a gatas para quitarse de encima de Len, claro está, él había caído en la suave espalda del mayor y no se había hecho más daño que una leve raspadura en la rodilla. Sin embargo, Len vaya que se había lastimado.

-¡Oliver!- Grito furioso el rubio mayor mientras se sentaba rápidamente, sobándose la cabeza – ¡¿Por qué diantre no avisas?! ¡Pude haberme matado!

-¡Hey, es tu culpa por no poner atención, reina del drama!- Dijo el pequeño cruzado de brazos mientras hacía un puchero con la boca. Len le dedicó una de esas miradas psicópatas-asesinas que los amigos nos solemos dar entre nosotros cuando existe una pelea. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos, emitió un suspiro sacudió sus ropas e inicio:

-Disculpa Oliver, tal vez tienes razón, debí de haber tenido más cuidado…- Los ojos ámbares del recién mencionado se abrieron de par en par, realmente sorprendido, Len nunca se rendía tan fácilmente, sobre todo cuando tenía algo de razón, y, para su pesar, la tenía en cierta parte en este asunto, aunque claro está, nunca lo admitiría, al menos no enfrente de Len…

-¿Len?-

-¿Mnh?- El rubio mayor había comenzado a limpiarse el rostro con la parte inferior de su playera

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Pues no- Dijo haciendo énfasis remarcado en el "no"- Puede que no tenga un espejo, pero estoy seguro de que tengo un buen raspón en la mejilla porque me arde además de que sé que mañana me dolerá el cuerpo porque cierto "costalito azul" me cayó encima…-

-¡Len! – Gritó el menor con cierto rubor en las mejillas, después de todo, ¿hay alguien en la audiencia al que le gustaría que le llamasen "costalito"?

-Y yo soy el dramático…- Bufó el mayor rodando los ojos.

-N-no me refiero a eso- Habló Oliver ligeramente abochornado- Quiero decir…- comenzó con un tono de voz más suave y tranquilo- Desde que fui a tu casa has estado muy extraño, muy distraído y te la has pasado gritando, incluso desde antes de abrirme la puerta…-

Len abrió los ojos con un leve sonrojo apenado en sus mejillas- ¿M-me oíste?- Oliver simplemente asintió- Len, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?-

Len tragó saliva mientras un debate interno comenzaba. ¿Le contaría a Oliver sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana con Piko? Estaba seguro de que no había mejor persona en el mundo que Oliver para contarle, él era el único que no se burlaría, de hecho, podía asegurar que trataría de ayudarlo. Pero había algo muy grande que se oponía a esta opción. El orgullo. Así es, el padecía de esa gran enfermedad y quería solicitar la menor ayuda de los que le rodeaban. No quería parecer débil ni nada de eso. Quería no necesitar a nadie, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Así que, por mucho que le disgustara la idea, decidió comentarlo con su amigo, quien tal y como Len lo esperaba, escuchó atento y sin emitir ningún comentario. Oliver siempre había destacado como un gran oyente, perfecto para ser el psicólogo de cabecera en sus grupos de amigos.

Cuando Len hubo acabado, Oliver comenzó a rascarse la barbilla mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, dándole un aspecto gracioso aunque al desesperado Len no le hacía gracia alguna.

-Así que, irás el sábado a la fiesta de tu escuela con la chica más bonita que se haya visto, ¿me equivoco?- Len se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Y dime, ¿ya la tienes?-

-Nop…-

-¿Al menos tienes una idea de a quien vas a- Oliver no pudo culminar la frase ya que un Len con un aura peligrosa le enterraba la mirada.- Ok, ok, me callo… Pero es que ¿quién te manda a tener ese trauma tan raro con las chicas?

-Oye, si vivieras con mi hermana lo entenderías…- Oliver rió muy levemente.- Bueno, hay que ponernos serios... Veamos, ya que tu no puedes entablar una conversación con una niña, ¿Por qué no te presento a alguna de mis amigas del colegio? Son muy agradables, y estoy seguro de que alguna de ellas estará a disposición de ayudar...- Len simplemente encogió los hombros.

- Ok, qué te parece... Mi amiga SeeU? Ella es realmente agradable y...

-¿La loca de los gatos?

-¡Hey!- Gritó Oliver ofendido- ¡Su afición a los gatos no es un chiste de esos!

-Vale vale,- Respondió Len con tono suave, tratando de quitarse culpa- pero, ¿No me habías dicho que ella ya tiene novio?

-Oh, es verdad, lo siento... Entonces... Tal vez Gumi lo haga... -Habló para sí, aunque, después de pensarlo, no era tan buena idea. Gumi era linda, agradable, lista y muy divertida, sin embargo, ella no era muy femenina que digamos, y probablemente, Len quedaría como nena a su lado, debido al carácter fuerte de su amiga... De hecho, la gran mayoría de sus conocidos quedarían como nenas a su lado- ¿Y si mejor le preguntas a alguna de las amigas de Rin? Digo, a ellas ya las conoces y tambie-

-Ni hablar- Lo paró en seco- Rin me asesina si se entera, además, sus amigas son aterradoras- Al recordar a las chicas, a Len le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Tal vez...- Oliver rascaba su mejilla- ¿Mi prima Sonika?

-Oliver, - Len lo miró a los ojos- No te ofendas, pero tu prima esta un poco, digamos... Muy loca...

-¡Oye! Bueno, está bien, tienes razón, pero se me acaban las opciones y todavía no hay solución.

-...- Len emitió un suspiro y talló su rostro con la mano- Mejor olvídalo Oliver, no creo que podamos hacerlo. - Dicho esto se puso de pie y sacudió su pantalón- Además, yo ya sabía en que me metía, lamento haberte involucrado, aún así, gracias por tratar de ayudar.- Oliver lo miró y se sintió culpable. Detestaba no poder ayudar a sus amigos, sobre todo si se trataba del mejor de todos ellos. Le tenía un gran aprecio a Len y estaba consciente de lo que pasaría con él si no cumplía la promesa, por eso se sentía tan frustrado de no poder apoyarlo.- Len, ... quizás-

-No te preocupes por eso Ollie- sonrió Len mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a levantarse- Ya me las arreglaré solo. -Oliver tomó su mano y se levantó- Mejor vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer, ¿No te parece? Si no, el riesgo de perder mi cara no habrá valido la pena- Dijo con una leve risilla oculta en sus palabras.

Oliver sonrió amplio y asintió- De acuerdo, pero primero vamos por un poco de agua limpia para lavarte y una vendita, no sea que se te infecte "eso"- Dijo señalando con el dedo índice la raspadura que Len había ganado en la mejilla.

-Espera, ¿Infección? ¿Tan mal está?-

-No del todo, pero caíste en el suelo que nadie barre, así que hay que atar cabos- Dijo Oliver con una leve sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a una tiendita de conveniencia cercana al parque.

-2 horas después-

Ambos chicos se encontraban tirados en una banca. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus mejillas, de un color cercano al carmín, además de un par de risillas que salían espontanea y aleatoriamente. El gran esfuerzo físico implicado en la anterior práctica había sido arduo, pero satisfactorio, además de muy divertido. Len comenzó a tomar un poco de agua de una botella, mientras que Oliver trataba de tranquilizarse. De cuando en cuando, lo miraba de reojo. Al parecer, Len había olvidado todo lo relacionado con su situación, ya que no había dejado de sonreír ni un instante mientras había estado con él. Eso alegraba en gran medida al rubio menor, al menos, había conseguido alegrarle aunque sea un poco su día. Pero con juegos y bromas no se arreglan los problemas, y esto Oliver lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, en el fondo no había dejado de estar ocupado en el asunto de Len, a pesar de que este ya lo había "liberado" anteriormente de eso. Su mente divagó unos cuantos momentos hasta que fue traído a la realidad por un gruñido cansado proveniente de la boca de Len, quien dejó de tomar agua para cerrar los ojos y posteriormente, suspirar. Con decisión, Oliver decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Oye, Len-

-Mmnh?-

- He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste... Ya sabes, lo del sábado-

-Ah, eso...- Len rodó los ojos, antes de volver a suspirar- Ya déjalo Oliver, yo ya tomé mi decisión y estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de-

-Pero, ¡Len! No te puedes rendir, mira, yo te voy a ayudar, juntos vamos a encontrar una chica para tí, además, Sonika no es la única prima que tengo y creo que- Len lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

-Qué tierno, Oliver, pero seamos realistas. Yo nunca podré hablarle a una chica, siempre acabo congelándome apenas digo "hola"... -Una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios ocultando una leve risa- Creo que la única persona más cercana a una chica que puedo estar es contigo- tras una mueca, dirigió la botella hacia su boca para tomar un poco de más agua-

-¡Eso es!- Gritó Oliver, realmente animado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Len enarcó una ceja

-¡Eso es Len! ¡Yo seré tu cita!

* * *

**Chan chan chan... Oliver es un loquillo, xD, bueno, hasta acá por el día de hoy...**

**PD: Mi sexto sentido me dice que alguien me leyó usando en traductor google, así que para más facilidad de traducción, traté de usar palabras universales y no tantos regionalismos, aunque creo que hay uno que otro regado por ahí... Bueno, espero que quien sea que esté leyendo esto, lo encuentre más cómodo ^w^, bueno, regreso mañana siempre y cuando no se me olvide mi contraseña, bye-bee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un par de acuerdos...¡La lealtad es primero!**

-¡Eso es!- Gritó Oliver, realmente animado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Len enarcó una ceja

-¡Eso es Len! ¡Yo seré tu cita!

-Ah, ok…- Len tomó un pequeño trago de agua en su boca, al tiempo que asentía suavemente con la cabeza, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y volteando hacia atrás de la banca escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca, además de que en sus mejillas aparecía un suave sonrojo. Al parecer, ya había entendido- Espera, ¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Piénsalo, Len! Nadie me conoce en tu escuela, a excepción de Rin, además, ¡Quien mejor que yo para ayudarte en esto! Te conozco a la perfección y sé cómo actuar frente a las personas, además, puedes confiar totalmente en mí.-

-¡Pero no se trata sólo de eso, Oliver! Digo, puede que te hayas dado cuenta o no, pero, ¡mírate! – Gritó haciendo un ademán con las manos, realmente alarmado- ¡Eres un chico! A menos que…- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Len.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero si no recuerdas, voy a clases de teatro, y ahí que han enseñado que un actor debe de ser versátil… Y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera…-

-Sí, pero… Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes- El menor se quitó los patines y subió sus pies descalzos a la orilla de la blanca, pudiendo así abrazar sus piernas.- En clase varias veces he tenido que hacer de chica, así que no tengo ningún problema con ello…-

Len abrió los ojos en su totalidad y al párpado izquierdo le dio un pequeño tic incontrolable… Y él creía conocer muy bien a Oliver, aunque tal vez, por esta vez, era mejor mantenerse con prudencia y evitar conocer más a fondo la "experimentación actoral" de Oliver. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron casi eternos, aclaró su garganta mientras que su amigo jugaba con los dedos de sus pies. –Pero… Oliver-

-¡Pero nada Len! Ya no hay opciones… Y no voy a permitir que un desgraciado trate mal a mi mejor amigo sólo por ser un poco tímido, aunque para eso tenga que ponerme una falda- Concluyó decidido, cruzando los brazos.

Len parpadeó un par de veces sin apartar su vista del chico. Mordió su labio, dudando. ¿De verdad le podía pedir un favor así a Oliver? ¿No sería acaso una especie de abuso de confianza? No sabía qué hacer. De verdad quería tener a alguien con quién ir, confiaba en Oliver y creía de verdad que no podría sentirse más cómodo que con él, pero algo en su interior le advertía que si aceptaba, las consecuencias iban a ser grandes. Muy, muy grandes, y probablemente irreversibles. Tenía también un poco de miedo. Si alguien los veía conversando en ese momento y los reencontraba el sábado, sería seguro de que los delataría. Y no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Oliver a que se burlaran de él. Él podía encargarse y soportar las burlas, el acoso y todo eso, pero no involucraría a una de las personas más importantes para él en eso. No. No lo aceptaría.

-Lo siento Oliver, pero yo no- Oliver le encajó la mirada de nuevo, aunque después la relajó y suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Después de todo, es tu decisión y si no confías en mi…-

-No es eso… Es sólo que… ¿De verdad lo harías? Digo, no sólo por querer ayudarme, si no que sea tu voluntad.- Su voz cambió hasta hacerse seria y lo miró con atención. –No quiero que hagas algo que no quieras por una tontería que cometí.

Oliver sonrió y encogió los hombros. –Eres mi mejor amigo, mi deber es ayudarte y eso me hace feliz – Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Len con su puño cerrado, sin fuerza ni agresión, más bien una especie de caricia que se demuestran sólo los verdaderos amigos. –Además, usar falda es cómodo.

Len le dedicó una suave risa nerviosa y rascó su mejilla desviando su mirada- No quiero saber cómo te enteraste-

-¿Quién crees que fue el ángel en la pastorela del año pasado? – Rio divertido Oliver.

-Vale, vale – Suspiró Len. –Entonces, es oficial. Serás mi pareja el sábado-

-No hasta que te arrodilles y me lo pidas- Sonrió Oliver

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Puedes pedírmelo o llevarme una caja de chocolates como los que hace Kaito, con eso me conformo.-

-Serán los chocolates entonces. –Suspiró Len.

-Ok- Oliver alzó la vista al cielo, notando que su habitual color celeste se tornaba lentamente a gamas de naranja y amarillo.-Será mejor volver. A mi madre le dará algo si se entera que salí y no acabé mis deberes…-El chico bajó sus pies de la banca y comenzó a atarse los patines de nuevo.

-Jajaja, está bien- Len se levantó y comenzó a estirarse. –Yo también me voy. No he comido nada- Murmuró Len mientras se acariciaba el estómago. Oliver sonrió suavemente y se puso de pie, estirándose un poco. – ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaré bien. Además, pasaré por la casa de Sonika, tendré que pedirle un poco de ayuda.-

-¡Oh cierto! ¿A qué hora paso por ti?- Preguntó el mayor

-La fiesta esa es a las 7 de la noche, ¿no? – Len sólo asintió –Mmmm… Pasa por mí a las 6 pm en mi casa, a esa hora creo que estaré listo…

-Bien, pero… Por favor, da tu mayor esfuerzo- Suspiró un Len suplicante- Trata de verte "linda"

-¿Me estás diciendo feo?- Preguntó Oliver fingiendo un enfado, aunque sabía que Len sólo jugaba.

-Je, mejor olvídalo- Concluyó Len. –¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nop, tengo clase de piano en la tarde…-

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos el sábado.

-¡Hasta el sábado Len! –Se despidió Oliver con un ademán. –¡Y más te vale traerme los chocolates, o me enfadaré!

Len simplemente se despidió con la mano mientras que Oliver cruzaba la calle y se alejaba deslizándose ágilmente entre la gente hasta desaparecer de su rango visual. No pudo evitar formular una sonrisa aliviada mientras comenzaba a tomar rumbo hacia su casa. Ya no había de qué preocuparse, al fin tenía una cita, y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera de su vida… Espera un segundo. De un momento a otro, sintió como si un balde de agua fría se derramara sobre sí. Era su primera cita…. Su primera cita "romántica" oficial… ¡Y era con un chico!  
En ese momento, Len se dio cuenta de que había creado una paradoja …

* * *

_Notas: _

_Slighty19 and Shotacon-chan123:I hope you are enjoying the story despite the language limitations,I know what that feels like and for that I thank you who have taken the time to leave me a review, really, thank you very much._

_Lupita-D: Si, Piko es mi chico malo y rebelde ¬u¬, espero que la reacción de Len no te haya dejado defraudada, gracias por leer!_

_Guest: Trataré de actualizar los jueves, aunque puede ser días antes o días menos, pero trataré de hacerlo cada tercer día.  
PD: es "vayas" xD. "Bayas" son los frutos y "vallas" son las cercas .w._

_PsfaBP359: Me alegro que te guste y espero que vaya cumpliendo tus expectativas, gracias por leer!_

* * *

**O~kay, vale, ya sé, había prometido dos capítulos para la semana anterior pero no contaba con que mi profe de arquitectura y el de diseño me encargarían 30 láminas además de la llegada de los exámenes ;w; [Nota: estoy molida] y la pérdida del borrador original de esta historia, así que he tenido que volver a escribirla. Bueno, después de contar mis dramas habituales, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, (aunque para ser sincera, a mi casi no me gustó como quedó plasmado, se veía mejor en mi cabeza ewe), eso si, les puedo asegurar que los posteriores les encantarán! Sólo ruego un poquito de paciencia, mañana terminan [Por fin!]mis exámenes y entonces centraré mi total atención en esta historia -u-, bueno, eso es todo, por ahora, me despido, bye~beee!**

**PD: Lamento que el capítulo sea muy corto a comparación del resto, pero prometo que se compensará con los próximos, ya lo verán!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: **

**¡Concéntrate, príncipe, concéntrate!…**

Len llegó hasta su domicilio, con una seria migraña encima. Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa no había dejado de pensar en que para evitar las burlas de Piko había tenido que convertirse en lo que menos quería que le dijeran: "gay"… Aunque bueno, no se le puede considerar "gay" asistir con tu mejor amigo a una fiesta, ¿verdad? En realidad si, si se tomaba en cuenta que iba en plan "romántico" aunque fuera sólo actuado. En realidad no iba en serio y además de que no era por su propia voluntad, ¿no? En realidad no tenía opción… ¿O tal vez si? Era demasiado confuso para él. Debido a que las luces al interior de la casa estaban encendidas se limitó a abrir el pomo y empujar la puerta para meterse al interior de su hogar. Cerró de nuevo la puerta emitiendo un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Ni bien puso un pie sobre el primer escalón cuando…  
-¡LEN!  
Nuestro amigo rubio emitió un sonoro gruñido al reconocer la voz de su hermana, dándose vuelta hacia ella con lentitud y una expresión cansada en el rostro…  
-Hola Rin…  
-Nada de "hola Rin"- Le gritó Rin haciendo burla a la voz de su hermano- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?  
-Fui a patinar con Oliver, ¿algún problema con ello? – Respondió Len con un tono de voz que bien pudo ser malinterpretado como retador, aunque lo único que quería era meterse en su cama a dormir.  
-Aaaah, o sea que mientras tú te vas de parranda con tu amiguito yo tengo que estar aquí con los nervios de punta porque no tengo idea de dónde estás, ¿verdad?  
-¿Eh? ¿Tu, preocupada por dónde estoy? –Len lucía realmente sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió totalmente cuando su gemela asintió- ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?!  
-¡Idiota! Estaba realmente preocupada por ti, me enteré de lo que pasó hace rato con Piko y quería estar segura de que no te habías tirado de un puente o algo parecido… ¡Pero ya vi! ¡Ya vi que cuando una trata de ser buena con su familia no se gana más que hermanos ingratos! – Contestó Rin con un tono melodramático y fingiendo estar a punto de llorar logrando que lo único que faltara en escena fuera un violín de fondo.  
Len se frotó las sienes, un tanto estresado, más haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por relajarse se acercó a su hermana, y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
-Ya, ya, ¿vez? Ya estoy bien, no debes de preocuparte más, no haré ninguna locura, después de todo, ya tengo una cita…  
-¿En serio?- Rin parpadeó incrédula, más una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se arrojó a su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza y zarandeándolo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.- ¡Mi hermanito está creciendo!  
-R-rin…p-por favor- Trataba de formular el muchacho que sentía, se estaba quedando sin el oxígeno tan necesario para la vida.  
-Oh, disculpa hermanito! – Rin lo soltó al notar que su hermano adquiría un color semejante al violeta.  
Len jaló aire apenas fue liberado  
– N-no…no te preocupes por eso –Trató de formular una sonrisa.-Estoy bien…  
Rin le dedicó una mirada pícara. - ¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué?  
-¿Cómo se llama mi futura cuñada?  
Len abrió los ojos al verse sorprendido… No había pensado en eso hasta este momento. ¿Cómo se llamaría Oliver?-Pues…  
-Se llama Oliver, ¿verdad?- Dijo Rin tratando de contener una risita.  
-¡¿EH?! – Len sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y su rostro se tornó carmín  
-¡Jajajaja!- Rin terminó soltando una sonora carcajada -tonto, sólo bromeaba con lo de Oliver… - Silbó Rin despreocupada. – Aun así, dime como se llama, por favorcito~  
Len trató de recuperar su color normal tosiendo un poco- Bueno, pues se llama… Olivia...  
-¿Olivia? – Rin enarcó una ceja  
-Sí, es una prima de Oliver que curiosamente nació el mismo día que él, por eso le pusieron nombres similares, como si fueran gemelos… –Len rascó su mejilla un poquito nervioso, aunque se felicitaba internamente por la buena improvisación de su cerebro.  
-Bueno… ¿Y cómo es-  
-Disculpa Rin – La interrumpió Len abruptamente- Pero estoy muy cansado y quiero ir a dormir, mañana hablamos! – Culminó Len corriendo hacia su cuarto con el afán de evitar más preguntas, porque no estaba tan seguro de poder seguir respondiendo.  
Ya dentro de la seguridad de su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin ánimos siquiera de cambiarse la ropa por la pijama. Había estado estresado todo el día y realmente necesitaba de su merecido descanso. A pesar de que se encontraba a oscuras, podía ver mediante la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas. Levantó sus edredones color vainilla y se introdujo bajo ellos, desasiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedar tan sólo en boxers. Después de todo, sus mantas eran calientitas y dudaba pasar frio. Ya hecho un ovillo y estando bien envuelto en ellas, giró hacia un lado para abrazar a su querida y suave almohada de banana. Pasaron algunos minutos y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque no entendía por qué. Estaba realmente cansado y su mente pedía a gritos su debida relajación pero no podía dormir. Tenía de nuevo esa sensación de que había cometido algo que realmente afectaría su vida al aceptar la propuesta de Oliver. Pero también estaba consciente de que era un dramático (al parecer, era de familia) y que probablemente sólo eran los nervios debido al tremendo en el que se había involucrado. Casi inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hasta su mejilla, que era donde se había lastimado hace unas horas. Pudo sentir la textura extraña de la vendita y sonrió divertido. Menos mal que Oliver era bueno cuando se trataba de curaciones de heridas y también se había tomado la molestia de buscar en la tienda de las banditas color piel que son casi imperceptibles a la mirada, porque si su hermana lo hubiera notado, hubiera dado el grito en el cielo… Emitió una suave risa antes de volver a llevar su mano hasta rodear la banana y comenzó a dormitar lentamente. De verdad, tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese niño. A su mente le llegó una imagen mental de Oliver sonriendo de esa manera tan amable mientras que su expresión corporal era totalmente despreocupada, transmitiendo tranquilidad y paz. En los labios de Len se formó una sonrisa y finalmente, cayó dormido.

-Viernes!-

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad… O bueno, eso parecía ser en la gran mayoría de los estudiantes. Pero no para Len. Obviamente que no lo sería. Para empezar, por andarse paseando con Oliver en el parque toda la tarde, había olvidado hacer su tarea de matemáticas, que consistía en 2 hojas de ecuaciones que si bien no eran muy difíciles, si demasiado tardadas y tediosas, además de que la clase de matemáticas era la primera en el día y ya no pudo copiar del cuaderno de su amigo Mikuo, ganándose así una buena reprimenda por parte del maestro Kamui, debido a que para él la responsabilidad representa uno de los pilares de la moral y si no lo cumples, será equivalente a que hayas matado a alguien. Después de que le entregara otras seis hojas más de problemas a manera de castigo, además de la buena regañada de media hora que le dio, Len creyó que su mala racha había acabado. Graso error. Debido a que el profesor no había tenido la decencia de regañarlo discretamente, sino que lo había hecho en voz alta y delante de todos, se había vuelto en la comidilla de todos aquellos que buscaban alguien de quién poder mofarse. Cabía destacar que Piko era quien dirigía absolutamente a todos ellos. Después vino el hecho de haberle dicho "mamá" a la maestra Meiko… Todo por estar pensando en qué ropa usaría la tarde siguiente. Y no había de dejar de mencionar que tuvo un examen sorpresa en la clase de lengua extranjera con la profesora Luka, que era muy hermosa, pero realmente estricta y astuta. Para cuando llegó el descanso, Len ya tenía ganas de tirarse de un puente debido a su mala suerte. Sin embargo, concluyó en que tal vez lo mejor era fingirse enfermo en medio de la siguiente clase para poderse ir a casa. Tal vez su mala suerte no lo seguiría hasta ahí. Además, ya estaba harto de que Piko lo atosigara en cada oportunidad haciéndole preguntas por su cita. Para cuando llegó el siguiente módulo. Len fingió sentirse mareado y desmayarse en medio de la clase. Cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería, argumentó de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior y un dolor extraño en el estómago (cabía destacar que en parte, era real) y después de unos 20 minutos, decidieron retirarlo a su casa…  
Pasadas unas horas, Con un Len mucho más relajado en su sala, esperaba tranquilamente recostado en el sillón comiendo chucherías a que dieran las 3:00 pm de la tarde, ya que a esa hora pasaban las "Tortugas ninja", una de sus caricaturas favoritas. En el preciso instante en el que el reloj marcó la hora, la puerta principal de su casa se abrió y apareció su hermana.  
-¡Leeeen!  
-Tsk… ¿Ahora qué, Rin?  
-Traigo una sorpresa para ti~  
-¿Qué es?  
-Adivina  
-¿Un gato en una botella?  
-Si… Es decir ¡no! Un gato en una botella… ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?  
Len sólo se encogió de brazos  
-Bueno, dado de que sé que eres una papa para los acertijos, de diré la sorpresa. –Rin bajó su mochila al piso, abrió el cierre principal y comenzó a hurgar en su interior. Len la miraba atento en espera a ver que había planeado su querida hermanita. Después de unos segundos, ella sonrió con satisfacción y sacó de su mochila un par de cajas de DVD.  
-¿Qué es eso, Rin? –Preguntó Len extrañado  
-Son tutoriales que te servirán en tu primera cita… -Respondió Rin con una sonrisa.  
Len se acercó a su hermana, tomó las cajas y revisó la parte posterior, concretamente, la reseña.  
-Esto… ¿Rin?  
-¿Sip?  
-Estas son películas románticas…  
-Ajá~  
-Rin, no pensarás en que veré esto, ¿verdad?  
-Para nada… ¡Lo veremos juntos para que podamos armar tu estrategia perfecta para que esa chica nunca se aleje de ti!  
Len simplemente se frotó las sienes.  
-Está bien, vamos a verlas… -Suspiró resignado, Rin al escuchar su respuesta aprobatoria, se arrojó en el sillón y tomando un par de chucherías de su hermano, seleccionó la primera de 5 películas de romance que verían. Len se sentó al otro lado y gruño con enfado.  
-Esta noche será realmente eterna…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí con este capítulo xD, espero les haya gustado. Traté de profundizar un poco más en la personalidad de Len ya que siento que me fui demasiado rápido en los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno, les aviso que vayan calentando motores, amigos míos, que en el próximo capítulo iniciará oficialmente la parte que todos esperábamos, yeeeiyoooooo :DDD! Y creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos después!  
**

* * *

_Notas:_

_Shotacon-chan123: thank you very much, those words really encourage me to keep ^^_

_Flan con atún - Loca escritora: No comas ansias cariño, prometo no decepcionarte si prometes ser paciente xD (soy malvada muahahaha ¬u¬)_

_NideWooT: Ja, no hay ningún problema, me alegra poder ayudar, y si! El Leniver es de lo mejor que hay ( u)/!_


End file.
